Redheads and Red Eyes
It was a cool breezy day in Konohagakure. The Kage Summit was a few days away, and unease was spreading everywhere. Allegiances were being tested, loyalties being stretched, shinobi raring to have a go at each other...but Juro was bored. It had been six weeks since his last mission, and violating direct orders had led to him earning a bad report and being branded as a 'rebel'. Idiots, Juro thought to himself as he thought about his 'senior officers'. He had easily one of the best mission success records in the village for one reason; he didn't follow stupid orders. In front of him, several young Genin were practicing their shurikenjutsu on a few target boards. Juro yawned as one of them couldn't stop missing—repeatedly failing to hit a board just five metres away from him. As the Genin prepared to fire another shuriken, Juro quickly pulled out his own kunai, flinging it the moment the young Genin threw his shuriken. The kunai hit the shuriken in midair at a bizarre angle, sending the shuriken spinning upwards into an arc, before it hit the bullseye. The Genin stared in amazement at Juro, who was perched on a rooftop roughly 10 metres away, but the Uchiha wasn't amused. "Get your bloody wrist behind that shuriken, kid! At this rate you won't be hitting a damn barn door for ten years!" He snarled, as the Genin bowed apologetically. Standing atop the largest tree on field of training, the beautiful red-haired mistress was carefully monitoring over the young genin present. She was especially watching over the name of Kiyō Mashima, he was the kid that was constantly struggle to land his shuriken on the target. "Oh Dear." She mumbled, pulling her hair behind her ear. "I thought I told him not to practice without his glasses." She sighed. The woman knew how hard it was to wait on others, the poor kid had been waiting on his thick glasses for three weeks now. She watched as he time after time, missed the target. She had a compromise to the kid's problem. As a medic nin, she created the perfect solution to cure Kiyō's blindness. Jumping from the tree, the red haired woman practically floated down to the ground, lightly landing of her feet. She watched as the boy was being scolded by his superior. Poor boy. It wasn't even his fault. As the boy retreated from his lecture, the beauty quickly flagged him down. "Oi! Kiyō!" She spoke softy. Upon seeing the woman, the boy's face lit up with excitement. "Senjō-sama!" He shouted passionately, running to hug the woman. The two greeted each with a hug, as if the were sibling or relatives. Crouching down to reach his height, the woman stated: "I have something for you." She assured, reaching into her thigh pouch, pulling at a contact lens case. "These are special contact lens that I made specifically for you." She smiled opening the case. The boy's face looked worried as he figured out the he wouldn't be getting he rather out dated glasses back. "I-I've never worn contact lenses before." The boy said nervously. "Don't worry. I'll help you." The woman reassured, opening the boy's tired left eye. Carefully she placed the left contact lens on his eyes. Immediately after placing it he frantically blinked and attempt to rub his eye. "Don't rub it. Just blink once." Kiyō did as he was told and the contact was adjusted to his eyes. Repeating the process on his right eye, the boy could now see clearer than ever. "Thank you Senjō-sama!" Kiyō hugged her once more. Patting the boy's head, her blue eyes shined in the sunlight. "Now you can continue your training." Contacts? Looks like all this boredom's clouded my judgement a little, Juro thought to himself guiltily. Hopping off the rooftop with a graceful front flip, he landed on his feet and made his way towards the red headed woman as well as Kiyō. Passing Kiyō by, Juro aligned his body in such a way neither the other genin nor the lady could see his hand quickly slide into Kiyō's left breast pocket dropping a few ryōs in. Whispering softly as he moved past the kid, Juro muttered, "Buy yourself a good dinner, kid." He twisted before turning swiftly and letting the happy Genin practice. He turned his attention to the pretty woman in front of him, folding his arms and looking at her. "What brings you to these humble areas, Senjō?" He asked casually, folding his arms as Kiyō prepared to throw the shuriken, glancing at his fellow Jōnin counterpart with a wry smirk. "I was like checking up in Kiyō here. Although, I specifically told him to refrain from training." She answered glancing over at the young genin. "I see you were quite harsh to such a kid who could not see. I'm sure you didn't mean it that way." She stated flipping her long red hair. "You're an Uchiha, aren't you?" "It's necessary. I may be harsh here, but I'm saving his life. With a possible war around the corner who knows when we'll be invaded, or when he's gonna be face to face with the enemy." Juro's eyes darkened as he continued, "If he misses that shuriken in actual combat, visually impaired or not–he won't get a second try." He pulled his unruly black hair backwards and leaned on a pole before answering the question. "Yeah, I'm the Uchiha," he responded calmly. "You are quite right, however, still I hope these little children will never get to see such a thing." Senjō replied rubbing her lower lip. "Of the Uchiha blood, huh? The noble Uchiha clan. Ah. Never really seen one up close." The woman purred stepping closer to the man. "I would like to see your dazzling Sharingan in action. Show them to me." She pleaded getting inches away from his face. Juro smirked as the woman got close. "I'm afraid you'll have to force it out if you wanna see it..." He said casually, still with a smirk. Finally! Maybe some way I get to let off some steam after all this boredom! He thought as the thought of a potential battle with one of Konoha's finest excited him. "So how about it? You really want to see them?" He cheekily prodded even further. The red haired woman sighed extending her lower lip while getting closer to him. "So what will it be? Strictly taijutsu? Or what? What do you prefer?" She cooed, touching the side of the man's face. "It's up to you." "How about a mix of all?" Juro whispered as she got close, his eyes shifting to a large empty patch of grass surrounded by trees, indicating a suitable sparring zone. Instantly Senjō's soft fingers were not touching his face, but were suspended in mid air. Juro reappeared many metres away in the open patch of grass, hands behind his back. "I'll be a gentleman then, ladies first!" He called out, as he reached into his weapons pouch with his left hand, while the right hand formed the Seal of Confrontation. "I see.." The woman sighed, flipping her beautiful once more before mimicing the Uchiha. "If you insist." With those words she had begun to walk, allowing her hair to flow carelessly as her hips swayed, her bosom sightly bounced from her walk which demanded the attack of everyone present. Suddenly she would get a boost of energy that greatly magnified the woman's speed, practically disappearing from those with normal vision. Juro would sudden feel --if he were as sensor that is-- three new chakra signatures that matched Senjō's, making it hard to determine which red head was the real one. With amazing speed and agility, one appeared behind the man in hopes of successfully tripping him with a simple low kick. Two others would appear directly in front of him aiming for a single strike upon the man's chest. As his hand formed the Seal of Confrontation, Juro's eyes reddened. Juro could see the gracefully toned muscles of the woman's calf tense with his eyes, as they allowed one to observe the finest details. This signified that she was going to make a move, before she all but disappeared. Even as his eyes beheld her motion, his legs had already reacted a long time ago (at the moment her calf tensed up), propelling him sideways at remarkable speed as the three copies of the woman arrived at the spot he had been at a millisecond ago. But already the nimble Uchiha exhaled the signature technique of his clan (and one of his own favourite techniques), sending an orb of flames towards the point at which Senjō and her two copies' linear paths of movement intersected each other. As the Fireball hurtled towards them, Juro pulled his hand out of his weapons' pouch and twirled around gracefully as his eyes moved rapidly everywhere to detect any minute movement Senjō would make as she counter attacked. His ability to sense chakra was also tingling, aware of any sudden sneak attack which would be launched. The woman let faint grin show, as she was pleased with the man's actions. Juro's reaction time was incredible, courtesy to the his visual prowess. She would almost consider him to be as fast as she was, delighted by the progression of the battle. She too was also a quick respondent and thinker, as she had already prepared one of heemr clones to combat the fire with her own water attack, spraying a soft jet to exhaust the ball of fire. As cliché as it was, Senjō had a much higher purpose for the outcome of the result from the fire/water collision. And with the two attack of opposite natures battling, the area would become filled with steam. Because the steam was created by their chakra, it would effectively cut off both parties visionary and sensory capabilities. Even Juro's Sharingan would therefore be rendered useless in conditions as theses, as it could not keep track of a chakra mass like this. With his vision and sensory impaired the man's would have to rely of his other senses. While he was suspended in air, Juro would hear snapping noise from the "clones" position. With his Sharingan unable to aid him, Senjō sought to make her next move. The fourth Senjō appeared behind him silently, aiming a simple smack to the head to startle him. But Juro was prepared. He knew the number one weakness of his visual prowess, but his eyes still had use in the mist. As he twirled, his eyes caught the faintest silhouette behind him in the mist and instantly he was off. His left hand opened up, and two kunai were released immediately towards the attacker, with wire attached to their ends. As Juro shot to the left, the attacker fell to a clumsy heap as the wire wrapped the self around her. But three copies of Juro had now formed in the confusion, forming a circle around Juro. Quickly all four spun around rapidly together, the clones blowing powerful gusts of wind, as Juro switched places with one of them. The mist instantly was blown away, along with anything near the four Juros. With a simple flick of the finger, one of the clones tossed an explosive tag, turning the wind techniques into infernos. Juro's sight and senses were restored. The Senjō that appeared behind was more less a clone the was disabled from the wires causing it to disburse into a puff of white smoke. Again, Senjō repeated her actions of grinning and the snapping of her fingers. As a sign that could possibly be taken as praise. The explosive tag sent the wind ablaze creating a giant funnal of fire toward her. "Hehe." She giggle as the inferno came down upon her. With no sudden motion, the woman would set her body on fire for a mere moment to shield again the flames. Of course the man would not get a chance to see her fiery beauty, as once the flames disseminated so would her cloak of fire. "You are good." She praised. "However. I want to really test your Sharingan. Show me their full potential." "So the rumours are true...you do possess the Scorch Release." Juro muttered. With his eyes Juro could see his own chakra distribution, as well as hers. The constant ejection of chakra to nullify his flames in the form of the Scorch Release was nothing short of impressive. The average Jonin would have backed away from the attack, but she hadn't flinched. She'd earned her reputation as one of Konoha's best. With the mist gone, Juro's eyes were back at their full potential, and he threw a smokebomb ahead of him, obscuring her view of his clones and him. "My Sharingan? My my, you really like my eyes don't you? I always thought it was the hair!" He joked as the three tomoe in both is eyes spun. Instantly there was motion and two figures sprang out of smokescreen, leaping towards Senjō. However both these Juros did not get close, instead both of them threw two kunai each, one laden with an explosive tag and one laden with a flashbomb, at Senjō. From the smokescreen, a single kunai whizzed out from its' centre, as two more smokebombs exploded behind the two who were engaging Senjō, further reducing her visibility of the clones that weren't attacking. The real Juro knew what Senjō was capable off, but these three separate attacks had a specific purpose... And again, Juro would hear a faint snapping noise that could seemingly heard throughout the entire area. It would seem that Juro's last attack worked as the woman was impaired through all means necessary. Suddenly, the woman body faded into thin air. Afterwards, the mist had came back, surrounding Juro and his clones. They would hear what seemed like a billion footsteps as thousands of Senjōs appeared around Juro. They all began to rampage over to the man and his clones. Rubbing on every inch of his body, squeezing him, biting, scratching, making him motorboat her large bosom. "This...is...bleurghhh....insaaanneuuurgghhh," the Uchiha coughed and sputtered out as thousands of dirty pillows enveloped him and his clones. But he noticed something else cumbersome as the dirty appendages enveloped him; his chakra flow was becoming irregular. Ah, Genjutsu. Possibly revolving around her assets, since she's going all out...the ultimate short range combatant...Genjutsu dispel, his mind cried out as his chakra returned uniformly, cutting out the Genjutsu before it cut him down. As his own clones dispersed, he leaped backwards away from Senjō. He was careful to keep his eyes away from her assets, as another Genjutsu would be cumbersome. He stood straight and looked at her. "Quite a move you pulled there. As a Genjutsu user myself, I gotta hand it to you." He straightened up. "Only three have caught me in Genjutsu before, you're only the third." He said as he brushed dust off his shoulders. She blushed, flipping her her once more. "Why thank you!" She cooed. "You are the shinobi yourself. The combinations of wind and fire are almost as great as my own. That really deserves praise." "Don't judge me too soon...this was just a spar." Juro said, with a wink. After weeks of inactivity this is what he had needed to loosen his joints a little. The genin which had been practicing earlier all those metres away had stopped to marvel at the two Jōnin's brief but intense spar. "A brief favour though, could you ask one of the higher ups to give me a mission by the way? I'm bored to death here, and I don't exactly have a flowery reputation with many of them." He added, referring to his constant spats with certain village elders. "You seem quite confident in your abilities." The woman spoke, letting a small grin show upon her visage. "You are just what I'm looking for." She added stepping closer to him, lifting his chin. "You seem to be quite built. I could really use that Sharingan of yours." She ceased to chatter, walking around the man studying the physique of his body. Then finally she stopped, placing her arms lightly around his shoulder and neck area. Of course it would cause him to tense up, as he would still be on guard for their rather short sparring session. "How would you like to be apart of a special team I'm putting together?" Juro's Sharingan deactivated as he smirked. "If it promises action and adventure...I'm in." He said, with a smile. "Excellent." She mumbled before waling away. "Until next time."